Speranzaria
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Gokudera is busy with the occult club, Yamamoto and Ryohei have finals to practice for, Reborn and his family are in Italy and China respectively, Hibari started acting more aloof, Mukuro and Chrome stopped visiting. Can you blame him for feeling lonely?


**Enjoy, Phantom-san~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was upset, to say the least. His right hand man had joined the occult club and he had been too busy to even hang out with Tsuna. Yamamoto and Ryohei had to train for the baseball and boxing nationals respectively. Hibari was acting more aloof then ever, Mukuro stopped visiting and Chrome seemed to follow him. Reborn went back to Italy with Bianchi for a vacation and I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta and Nana went on a trip to China to visit Fon, I-pin's master.<p>

"This sucks..." Tsuna whined as he walked along the corridors, he knew he wasn't supposed to be wandering the hallways after class but he couldn't help it. He was bored. "I think I should get going..." Tsuna sighed and trudged back to his classroom where his belongings are.

"Aree...? The music room is open?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, indeed, the door to the said room was open. "I wonder why they still didn't lock up yet..." Tsuna wondered aloud before slowly opening the door. The cute brunette poked his head in to check to see if anyone was there, just as he was about to retreat his head, his eyes caught sight of the majestic grand piano. It had been a while since Tsuna had played the piano and he had time now, the temptation was almost too hard to resist. Tsuna gulped and prayed to the heavens that a certain skylark won't bite him to death for doing this.

"Hmm... What to play... Oh! I know! Speranzaria... It's my favorite! That should cheer me up!" Tsuna smiled happily. He inhaled a deep breath and his fingers lightly started to play.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gokudera<span>**

"Gokudera-san! Would you like to go stargazing with us tonight? We'll make you our official club leader and then, you won't have to hang out with Dame-Tsuna so often and be his lackey!" Gokudera glared at the occult club members, who flinched and cursed mentally for the slip of tongue, the silver haired bomber was actually asked to be a replacement until the club members found someone else to be their club leader.

"What the shit? I thought I was just a replacement until you found someone else?" Gokudera growled. "As much as I like to join your club, I have more important things to do, like looking for my boss." The silver haired teen stood up and left, cursing about neglecting Tsuna all the way.

"I hope Jyuudaime doesn't hate me... I did leave him alone for a long while... Argh! I am such a failure as a right hand man..." Gokudera thought dejectedly and was about to consider committing sepaku when a soft, melodious sound filled his ears. "What a nice sound... So soft and... gentle..." Gokudera sighs, mesmerized by the gentle feeling of the music. "Hmm? It seems to be coming from the music room..." Gokudera trailed off when he saw who was behind the piano.

"J-Jyuudaime...?" Gokudera whispered, though it was not heard by the brunette who focused solely on the piano in front of him.

Tsuna had a serene expression on his face, calm and gentle. His bandaged hands moving swiftly across the keys, as if he had been playing for a long time. His wild and untamed hair swayed gently as the brunette moved his head to face the other keys. There was only two words that could describe the scene: An angel. The only things missing are the wings.

Gokudera felt his heart skip a beat and he blushed, his feelings for the brunette finally realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto and Ryohei<strong>

Yamamoto felt frustrated. Why is it that... whenever he tries to say something to Tsuna, be it homework or an outing with the rest of the group, the brunette would always ignore him? 'I thought we were friends...' Yamamoto thought sadly. 'After what we've been through, did we go back to square one again?'

The distracted baseball player was brought out of his dreamland when a certain boxing captain rushed past him. "Ah! Senpai! What are you doing?" Yamamoto called out, his cheery facade slipping onto his face. To his surprise, even Ryohei didn't stop and just opted for pulling him towards a certain direction.

As they neared the school building, Yamamoto could hear soft notes of the song 'Speranzaria', it was Tsuna's favorite song, how could he not know? "Senp-" The baseball player was silenced when Ryohei slapped a hand over his mouth before he used said hand to gesture to the music room window. Yamamoto frowned, 'Senpai is acting suspiciously out of character...' Yamamoto shrugged and carefully peeked into the music room. His eyes widened when he saw Tsuna playing the back grand piano.

The poor boy was covered in bandages, probably from the bullies who took advantage of his and Gokudera's presence. Yamamoto felt a pang of guilt as he saw how genuinely happy and content the brown haired boy seemed to be just by playing the piano. Yamamoto felt his heart flutter when he realized that the brunette was probably ignoring him so that the bullies won't come after him and injure him. 'Tsuna... I don't deserve your kindness...' Yamamoto thought happily. Ryohei watched the baseball player and smiled sadly, he too had not been looking out for his beloved little brother so he felt just as guilty as Yamamoto.

"Senpai... I think... I'm in love with Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered as he watched the boy's slim fingers glide over the piano.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome and Mukuro<strong>

"Boss... I'm sorry I've made you feel lonely." Chrome whispered as she hugged her school bag close to her chest. "I'll do better... Eh? Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu, hello dear Chrome..." Mukuro smiled as he kissed Chrome's hand, the purple haired girl flushed and averted her eyes from her saviour. "Oya? Dear Chrome, were you crying? Tell me... who made you cry?"

"I... I t-t-thought y-y-you d-didn't need m-me anymore!" Chrome sobbed as she hugged Mukuro around the waist, sobbing uncontrollably like a child.

"Oya oya, I've only been away for a few days my beloved Nagi... Did you miss me that much?" Mukuro chuckled when Chrome blushed harder, her sobbing ceased a little. "How's the young vessel I'm planning to possess?"

"B-Boss... he's so lonely... His heart feels like it's been torn." Chrome sniffled slightly and glanced up and Mukuro. "Maybe... Mukuro-sama should go see him...?" Chrome suggested.

"Me? But, my dear Chrome, no... Nagi, why pray tell would the Vongola want to see me?" Mukuro stroked Chrome's cheek, causing the violet haired girl to blush furiously. "Kufufufu, if that's your wish then I shall obey... My princess."

* * *

><p>"Oya? Young Vongola playing the piano? Why... that is a sight to behold..." Mukuro smirked as he watched Tsuna play the said piano. "Kufufufu, if I had not had Chrome, I would surely court him, don't you agree? Skylark-kun?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari<strong>

He had heard music from the roof, he had been frustrated at first for the music was deterring him from getting a well-deserved rest, but slowly, the music starts to warm his heart. He wanted to know where was it coming from.

So Hibari Kyouya, gathered his jacket which he had unceremoniously flung on the floor because of his exhaustion, and decided to comb the building for the gentle music. He even went to the high school section to no such luck, by now the school was almost empty except the occasional cleaner and some extra-curriculum baseball team and boxing team members.

He was about to give up when the soft and melodious melody filled his ears once more, it encouraged him to look for the player even more.

"Kufufufu..." That annoying laughter brought Hibari's exceptional mood to a halt and the skylark growled in frustration. "If I had not had Chrome, I would surely court him, don't you agree, Skylark-kun?" Hibari raised an eyebrow and peeked into the room through the window, that Mukuro was standing beside.

The omnivore was in it playing, a gentle smile plastered on his face, his eyes closed. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the many bandages on the boy's small hands, arms and face. He would need to pay closer attention to the herbivores who had dared touch what was his property.

"Kufufufu... I shall be going now. Have fun, skyark-kun." Mukuro smiled and disappeared into mist which Hibari did not notice.

* * *

><p>At the ending note, the brunette sighed and gazed longingly at the keys once more before standing to close the piano. Well, he tried to stand up until three pairs of arms snaked around his waist. "Hii!" Tsuna squealed in surprise, he looked up to find the familiar faces of his storm, rain and cloud guardian.<p>

"Aree...? Gokudera-kun, don't you have Occult club activities? You shouldn't be skipping out you know." Tsuna chided lightly, the smoker's grip just tightened.

"Yamamoto, you left in the middle of practice? Shouldn't you be practicing harder then ever now that it's baseball season?" Tsuna scolded as if he was scolding a naughty child.

"Hibari-san, I was about to lock up so please don't bite me to death." Tsuna stated, he touched the arms that held him in place, and they all slowly unraveled.

"Herbivore... Look at me." Hibari was the first to break the silence. Tsuna jolted but made no move to obey the skylark's comments and continued to avert his gaze. "I said. Look. At. Me." This time Tsuna obeyed and when Hibari saw his eyes, they were filled with mixed emotions.

"You guys never play fair do you? First you come and threaten my life, turning it upside down. You befriend me and made me think I could actually rely on you! Then suddenly, 'poof!' You all decide to ignore me for days and pretend I don't exist? Then, just when I was getting used to getting bullied again, you guys have to show up and shower me with affection! I don't know what to think anymore! Do you guys even consider me as an individual at all?" Tsuna's outburst shocked the three occupants of the room.

The petite boy was never known for throwing tantrums. He always resolved matters peacefully unless violence is really needed, he would avoid doing anything hurtful.

"We love you." Yamamoto stated bluntly, his face free of any fake smiles. "I love you, Gokudera loves you too, and I'm sure Hibari senpai does too. We didn't mean to ignore you for so long." Tsuna was in shock, after a few seconds the meaning of Yamamoto's words sunk in and Tsuna blushed so hard it was almost inhumanely possible.

"Wha- I-I don't know what- Is this-?" Tsuna stammered, his knees going weak and the brunet slumped to the ground.

"Jyuudaime, what the baseball- I mean Yamamoto said was true. We do love you and we didn't mean to neglect you. Please forgive us?" Tsuna clutched his red cheeks and curled himself into a ball. This action was cute and what a girl would do, the three could not deny that they loved it when he did that.

"B-But, I thought you were ignoring me because you've grown tired of me!" Tsuna was confused and dazed now and Hibari was getting a little impatient so he leaned forward and gave the brunet a kiss.

When the skylark pulled away, he licked his lips. "Hnn, you don't taste half bad." The skylark smirked as Tsuna blushed harder if humanely possible.

"I guess... I love you too..." Tsuna murmured as he touched his lips, Gokudera was now yelling at Hibari and both were bickering although it was more of a one-sided thing. He looked up when he felt arms around his shoulders and saw a smiling Yamamoto looking at him.

* * *

><p><em>Yes... I love them... too much...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end~<em>**


End file.
